The Greatest Mistake
by Yuuuuki
Summary: What happens when Tohru's grandfather mistakenly registers her for an all-boys school? Read to find out! I got the idea from reading Hana Kimi. So, it's sort of alternate universe, but not really except for Kaibara High being all boys.
1. Chapter 1

I had this new idea after reading Hana Kimi, so I sort of stole the situation, but gave it a Fruits Basket twist. I hope you like it!

Note: _Italics = thoughts. _I hope it's not too confusing.

* * *

"I went to the school today and registered you for classes, so you're all set to go tomorrow morning," Tohru's grandfather said. "You just need to sign this form and take it to the office tomorrow."

Tohru took the piece of paper and her grandfather continued. "Your uniform is in this box." He motioned toward a box sitting on the kitchen table.

"Thank you so much! You didn't have to go to all that trouble! I hope it wasn't too much of a bother!" Tohru said frantically.

"It's no trouble…" her grandfather replied, smiling. "You should take those things to your room and get ready for bed. Tomorrow will be a busy day."

"Okay," Tohru said grabbing the box and heading to her room. When she made it there, she opened the box and pulled out the clothes. "Huh?" Tohru stood puzzled as she looked at the male uniform. _It must be a mistake… I'll just take this one back tomorrow and get the girl's uniform instead._

She put the boys uniform back into the box and looked at the registration form. At the top she read 'Kaibara High School'. "But that's an all-boys school!" She said aloud. Then she looked from the uniform to the registration sheet and back to the uniform. _I can't go to an all-boys school!_ "Mom, what do I do?"

Tohru sat on her bed trying to think. _I can't go to Kaibara High, but I don't want to inconvenience my grandfather. He already went to so much trouble registering me. I couldn't possibly ask him to do it all again!_

That's when it hit her… _Why can't I go to an all-boys school?_ _If I just pretend to be a boy, then I won't make trouble for anyone._ _Plus, Tohru's more of a boy's name anyway…_

She stood up and walked over to her mirror. _Boy… boy… how do I make myself look like a boy?_ The first thing she did was take out her hair ribbons. _Hmmm… still too girly._ She grabbed her scissors and started cutting herself a whole new hairstyle.

Somehow, she managed not to ruin her hair. It actually looked pretty good. The new length didn't quite make it to her shoulders, but she figured it should be short enough to pass for boy hair. After all, lots of boys were wearing their hair longer these days.

To complete the look, she switched into her new uniform and looked at herself in the mirror. _It's perfect! No one will ever guess I'm a girl! Kaibara High School… here I come!_

_

* * *

_

Okay, that's all I've got for now. Hope you liked it! More to come later…


	2. Chapter 2

Again, _Italics represent thoughts_. Oh, and a giant thank you to the person who favorited this story! I wasn't sure what people would think of a story like this, but you made me want to write more and find out!

* * *

The next morning Tohru woke up and went downstairs for breakfast. Her grandfather had already made it and it was sitting on the table ready for her to eat it. She thanked him and sat down to eat.

"Tohru! What happened to your hair?" Her grandfather questioned.

"Oh… uh… I just thought that maybe… I'd well, go for a different look since I'm starting a new school!" _Yea, that's it… A new look! Please don't ask why… please don't ask why!_

"I think it looks nice, more like how Kyoko used to look," her grandfather pointed out.

_That's true… Mom also cut off her long hair one day and looked a lot like this._ Tohru smiled remembering her mother.

"Well, I've got some errands that I need to run. You'll be fine getting to the school by yourself?"

"Yes, thank you," replied Tohru. Though she used to live across town and go to a different school, she did know the area well and where the school was.

"If you get lost, the address is written on your registration form. And don't forget to bring that with you."

"I won't! Take care, grandfather, and I'll see you tonight!"

Her grandfather left the house and Tohru finished her breakfast. After rinsing off the dishes, she went up to her room and changed into her uniform. _There… all ready for the big day. Operation 'Tohru's a boy!' has begun._

* * *

Okay, so that's a really short one, but I'm already working on the next one, so it should be up in no time! Thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

I told you I'd have this one done really soon, didn't I? Okay, so I lied. I can't believe this chapter's just been sitting around my computer ready to go. Well, I did give it one more edit, so, hope you like it!

* * *

On her way to school, Tohru was feeling pretty good about herself. No one seemed to pay any notice to her or that she was really a girl in a boy's uniform. Maybe it was just that everyone else was too busy to notice, but she still took it as a good sign.

Turning down the small road that would take her to Kaibara High School, she walked past the front gate and into the schoolyard.

"A girl!" A student cried out.

_What? How could they know? Did I forget something?_ Tohru was having an internal freak-out and turning very red.

"He looks just like a girl!" The student continued.

She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding in. _Phew, that was close. Just act like a boy, just act like a boy… and no one will figure it out._

"Hey," Tohru said, imitating her best male voice. It didn't come out all that masculine, but considering her feminine features, it somehow seemed to fit her girly-boy image.

That's when a whole school yard of people came over.

"A new student!"

"Pretty…"

"They are letting girls go here now?"

"Hey, don't be mean to him on his first day!"

Comment after comment was becoming too much. Everyone was asking questions, or poking at the new student until she finally became too overwhelmed and dropped to her knees.

"Woah! What'd we do?" One boy asked.

"Are you okay?" Another boy inquired with a princely voice. She looked up and he was holding his hand out to help her up. _Wow… he's so pretty. Can a guy really be so pretty? Maybe I'm not the only girl here after all._ She laughed to herself as she took his hand and stood back on her feet.

"Hello, I'm Yuki Sohma. How about I show you around?"

"Okay!" Tohru flashed one of her giant smiles, but then tried to tone it down, just a notch. _Act like a boy, act like a boy…_ she kept reminding herself. _I should really pay more attention and watch how boys really act, anyway._

He gave her the standard tour – office, gym, bathroom, classrooms – before coming to a stop. "I never did catch your name."

"It's Tohru Honda. It's a pleasure to meet you." She bowed before him, and he politely bowed back.

"The pleasure is all mine. Now, if you think you can find your way around here, I'll be going. There's some things I need to attend to before classes start."

"Yes, no problem. Thank you for everything Yuki!"

He nodded and then took off down the hall.

_Now where was the registration office again?_ Tohru took off in the opposite direction and began randomly wandering down the halls until she found the room she was looking for.

After handing in her form and being given her class schedule, she went out in search of her first class. Right away after finding the room, she spotted Yuki. The two shared the same classroom! _Even though he's sitting all the way on the other side of the room, at least there is someone familiar here!_

* * *

Just wanted to take the time to thank the people that have reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. Thanks a ton :) It means a lot!


End file.
